


To the Flame

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darwin thinks about joining Xavier's team of mutants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Flame

When they booked into a motel for the night, Darwin was still only half sure if he wanted any part of this. Why the hell was he supposed to give a fuck anyway? Fighting alongside the man just to be kicked to the curb after everything worked out for Uncle Sam? Sure, today he was mutant, which was _groovy_. What about about tomorrow when they wouldn't need him anymore? What would he be tomorrow? Same old, right?

Right.

He lay down on the uncomfortable bed in his room with a sigh. He thought back to when they checked in and he got that all too often look of suspicion mixed in with something more malevolent. The man checking them in had soured considerably when he saw Darwin. He looked like he was about to tell them the motel had no vacancies, that the sign was broken, that maybe the rooms had a roach problem. But Charles had looked at him funny and then smiled and suddenly, Darwin had never met such an accommodating white man before.

Now, _that_? That was fucking groovy all right.

Darwin grinned as he thought about it. Erik and Charles seemed okay. Erik, he was a pretty cool cat. Didn't say much, but what he said was worth listening to. Charles looked like the kind of guy who had a lot to say and not enough time to get it all out. He listened to both of them. They listened to him when he asked questions. Even though he drove the cab and they sat in the back, he felt important for once. They were mutants, like him and they needed his help to save humanity's behind. His mood soured then. Why'd they have to get into his cab to make him feel like he had something to offer the world? Didn't he anyway?

A knock on the door stopped his mood from sliding further and he said, “It's open.”

Darwin sat up when Charles walked in, with that damn polite smile on his face. He shut the door behind him and said, “Hope the room's all right.”

Darwin grinned, shaking his head a little. “Yeah. It's all right. Where's your friend? Scaring the locals?”

Charles frowned. “Erik? Yes, he can come across as a little intense I suppose. He's at the diner across the street. Loves American diner food. You wouldn't think it to look at him, would you?”

“And do you?” Darwin asked.

Charles frowned at Darwin, but Darwin figured the man had already taken a look inside his head, fished out anything of interest. “Do I what?”

“Look at him?” Darwin asked, giving Charles a good look. He wasn't the kind of guy who usually caught Darwin's eye. In fact, Erik was a little closer if he was really going to think about types. But damn if this white boy wasn't pretty.

Charles smiled, chuckling a little as he glanced at his shoes and then back at Darwin. “Thank you. That's very kind. I don't think anyone's ever called me that before.”

“Boy?” Darwin asked dryly.

Charles gave him a strange look, like he was disappointed by something. Well, maybe that would teach him to go rooting around in people's heads. He mustered a smile and said, “Pretty.”

Darwin got up and closed the distance between them in a few steps. He took a closer look at Charles, a much more thorough look. Pale skin. Pale eyes. Soft face. Flushed. Flushed lips. Pretty summed it up nicely. “Yeah. Kind of like something out of a painting you'd find in the Louvre or something, you know?”

Charles didn't say anything, he just smiled and his hand came up, reaching for Darwin's head. Darwin grabbed his wrist, the sound a loud slap in the silent room. “Whoa. What?”

“It's all right,” Charles said. “I just want you to see something.”

Darwin laughed. “You can't just point me in the right direction?”

Charles pulled his hand away and smiled, holding his fingers to his own temple as he said, “Consider yourself pointed.”

Darwin frowned and then his head swam sharp as if someone had spun him about and suddenly he was looking at himself, but not the way you'd look at yourself in a mirror. It was more like looking out of someone else's eyes and he could see himself, half-smiling, cocky and relaxed. He saw large bright eyes, he saw dark smooth skin that seemed more flawless than it had ever seemed to him and he saw the elegant contours of his face, he saw himself in marble, sculpted to perfection, he saw his body trim and lean, hard and strong. And he saw his body _beautiful_.

“What the fuck was that?” Darwin gasped and almost stumbled back when everything suddenly flipped itself right. He took a deep breath, but it only left him feeling unsteady, his legs wobbling slightly and... he was hard. He was fucking hard. He stilled and frowned at Charles. “Okay. What the hell did you just do to me?”

Charles shrugged. “I peeked at what you were thinking. It's only fair you see what I was thinking.”

Darwin stared for a while and then laughed. “Beautiful? Shut up.”

Charles smiled and softly asked, “Pretty?”

Darwin sighed, thinking about it. Sure then, beautiful. Why not? Adonis was better, but he could run with beautiful for now. He shook his head and said, “This is... this is pretty weird.”

Charles gave him an understanding nod. “I'm sure it is.”

“You know, all this time, I'm thinking I'm some freak of nature and then two guys get into the back of my taxi to tell me, hey guess what, there's a whole bunch of us out there,” Darwin said. Then he frowned.

Before he could ask his question, Charles laughed and said, “No. I'm quite certain that homosexuality is as random in mutants as it is in humans.”

“Anyone ever tell you privacy is a good thing?” Darwin asked, tapping Charles' temple with his fingers. Charles just smiled in response, blushing slightly. “What about tall dark and broody?”

Charles seemed to think about it, so maybe he didn't know the answer, which was strange since he had an in-road into everyone's minds. “Erik is... very single-minded.”

“No sex?” Darwin asked with an arch of the brow.

“No time for sex,” Charles said.

Darwin winced. “That explains a lot.”

“I may have told him the same thing,” Charles said.

“And you? I'm guessing you make time for sex, right?” Darwin asked.

Charles appeared to consider his answer carefully, or maybe he was just back in Darwin's mind, which was fine, because Darwin was thinking about those lips and his cock, pretty much on rotation and it would be kind of groovy for the telepath to get a clue. Charles rolled his eyes at Darwin and grabbed him by his waistband, pulling him into a kiss. Darwin grinned, cupping Charles' face and licking into that pretty wet and warm mouth, while Charles fumbled with Darwin's belt, button and zipper. They kissed a while, their kisses loud and wet, tongues greedy and inquisitive. Then, Charles disappeared from Darwin's hands and slipped to his knees.

Darwin looked down at Charles, watching him yank down the pants and then the briefs, releasing Darwin's hard cock, which was jutting out in the direction of Charles' face. The images it brought to Darwin's mind, holy Jesus. Charles put one hand on Darwin's hip, his palm warm and his grip firm. Darwin flung out an arm, reaching to lean against the wall, the fingers of his other hand in Charles' hair, encouraging him until his lips were wrapping around the length of Darwin's cock.

“Oh fuck,” Darwin hissed as the warmth of Charles' mouth suddenly appeared around his dick.

Charles' other hand was playing with him, stroking the underside of his cock, fondling his balls, while Charles' tongue was playing with his slit and swirling around the head of his dick. Darwin squeezed his eyes shut with a loud huff of breath, holding fast to Charles' head and thrusting into his mouth. Charles' hand was gripping his hip harder now and every now and then there was a small sound of surprise when Darwin thrust too hard or his hold on Charles' hair became too tight.

“Hey,” Darwin managed to gasp. “I'm going to – Charles!” And he did, he came right into the pretty professor’s mouth. “Fuck. Sorry man.”

Charles sat back, grimacing and wiping the back of his mouth. He coughed and looked up at Darwin, looking... Christ... looking fucked. Very politely he rasped, “Yes, a little more warning perhaps.”

Charles slowly got to his feet, a strange drunken smile on his face. Darwin looked at the very obvious bulge in his pants and said, “Want me to take care of that?”

Charles reached out for Darwin's hand and walked into him, walking him back towards the bed as he mouthed the pulse point on Darwin's throat. The back of Darwin's legs hit the edge of the bed and they both fell together, Charles on top of Darwin.

Darwin grinned and said, “Okay. So you've got a plan.”

“Of sorts,” Charles said, reaching down between them as images flickered through Darwin's mind, images of Charles on top of him, his cock moving between the tightness of Darwin's thighs, his come splattering on Darwin's stomach. When they stopped, Charles breathlessly asked, “Would that be all right?”

Darwin watched as Charles single-handedly dealt with his clothing and was quickly warm flesh against Darwin's exposed skin. He nodded and said, “Oh yeah. That'd be more than all right.”

Charles grinned down at Darwin, already slipping his hard dick between Darwin's thighs, which were pressed together tight. When Charles seemed happy with the position, he gave Darwin a loose grin and began to thrust, leaking pre-come wetting Darwin's skin as he pumped in and out. Darwin grinned and reached down to grab Charles' naked soft ass, watching the other man close his eyes and quicken his movements until the bed started to make protesting noises. Jesus, Darwin thought, this was illegal in only God knew how many states. _Good_.

Charles' eyes snapped open and he breathlessly said, “I know. Isn't it?”

And he pulled back and came with a jerk and an almost surprised cry, spurting streaks across Darwin's skin, hitting him with a spot on his chin, which made Darwin grimace and laugh. Charles collapsed sideways, landing on his back, breathless.

“Fuck,” Darwin muttered. Next to him, Charles swallowed loudly and nodded. Darwin looked at him, flushed face, red lips and dick hanging out of his pants, shirt rucked up past his stomach. Man, they should have been naked for this.

“Well, we could be. Were another opportunity to arise,” Charles said, so fucking nonchalant.

“Okay, first of all, quit inviting your telepathic ass into my thoughts,” Darwin said. “Secondly, this how you recruit everyone?”

Charles turned to face Darwin and gave him a lopsided grin. “Not everyone.”

Darwin laughed. “You sure know how to charm a girl.”

Charles propped himself up on an elbow. “Is it working at all?”

Darwin frowned at him and then gestured at his general appearance. Half-naked and covered in come. “What do you think?”

Charles reached down and a drew a finger across the come on Darwin's stomach. He swirled it around for a bit, smiling the whole time before his finger travelled upwards and came to rest just under Darwin's chin. Very quietly he said, “Pretty.”

“You're smooth. I'll give you that,” Darwin said. Charles flopped onto his back, laughing quietly. Darwin shook his head and laughed along before he sighed and conceded, “Fine. I'll join your band of merry mutants.”

“I knew it,” Charles said. “I knew you wouldn't be able to resist.”

“Like a moth to the flame,” Darwin with a grin, which earned him a sweet kiss on the cheek and left him thinking _pretty_ all over again.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [kink meme prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6437.html?thread=10901541#t10901541).


End file.
